The Grudge
by naomirath
Summary: The military gets involved in a large mass of murders which leads back to one house. They decided to investigate it but soon they learn that they're in over their heads. FMA&Grudge Crossover. Rating may go up. Character Deaths! Ch. 3 is up!
1. A Small Taste of Something to Come

**AN**: I don't own anything

Oh and this is also my first FMA fanfiction so hopefully I was able to please you all.

**A Small Taste of Something to Come**

There they parked, in front of a house with a short yet dreadful past. There had been recent murders and missing people who had all been in this very house. It looked like one of the other houses you might find but this one sent a chill down your spine even if you just so much as peeked at it. This is the center of all the happenings and some soldiers were sent to investigate it but even they turned dead. The people were desperate and hired other soldiers to come and investigate and so there they parked.

"So who wants to enter first," Roy asked towards his two other subordinates who were with him at that time. Jean Havoc was getting their rooms in the hotel. They had happened to arrive at Japan earlier that morning on their flight.

"I really don't want to," Cain Fuery replied.

Riza rolled her eyes and opened the gate that blocked them from the house before them. She strode on the twenty five feet of walkway towards the door. Roy soon followed without a word but Cain stood there staring towards them. He didn't move towards the house or away from it but continued to observe it from afar.

There were supposed to be more soldiers from Eastern HQ but the winter's snow had stopped there flight for a couple of days so they wouldn't be there to meet up with them. The three of them were hand picked by the Fuhrer although Fuery wanted nothing to do with this whole mission.

"Come on Fuery, let's go!" Roy called out.

Fuery gave a grumble and followed behind towards the house which gave him one bad feeling. Riza stared at the two males which were still on the walkway and gave a frown. Did the woman have to do everything? In a second the blonde haired woman pulled out her pistol and eased the unlocked door open. It gave a creaking noise that echoes through the living room but nothing more.

She poked her head in and walked in cautiously but she could tell that she was the only one there. With a sigh, the 1st lieutenant boldly stepped into the house and took another peer around the room. There was a stair way that led to another story and you could see part of the hallway that made the second story. Riza started towards the kitchen and looked around to find it just another normal kitchen.

Roy soon stepped in through the doorway with his gloves in his pockets but decided it would be better if he didn't put them on. He might end up burning pieces of evidence that could be crucial to their mission. A shaky Fuery was the last to step through the doorway and scanned everything only to find the interior to look perfectly fine.

"Cain, go check the upstairs," Roy commanded and pointed towards the stairs with his hand.

"Why me," Fuery asked in reply but gave a nod as Roy gave him a stern expression.

Cain headed towards the stairs and started up them. He soon arrived on the second floor and observed the five doors that happened to all be open. Fuery reached for his own pistol and pulled it out. Aiming it at nothing but making sure it was off safety and raised in case something happened to try and attack him. The sergeant walked slowly towards the master bedroom and peered inside it.

The room seemed peaceful and average sized. It held a queen sized bed with two dressers and a lamp on the one nearest to the bed. On the side was a sliding door which was obviously the closet. Fuery was soon in front of the closet door and held a firm hand on its handle. He slid the door to side and noticed that there was a piece of wall where one might stand on it to reach the attic door above it. Without a word, Cain placed a hand in his uniform's pocket for his flashlight. There was no light to illuminate the area unless there was a light bulb in the attic which was only reachable when you were actually up there.

Fuery climbed onto the piece of wall which was built that way and raised his right hand up towards the little knob on the ceiling door and pulled down. There was a small cloud of dust that came pouring down as soon as it was opened and it caused the male to cough. He lit his lighter and raised it up towards the small opening and stood up. The lieutenant could hardly see a thing through his glasses but there were a few cracks in the wood which allowed a small stream of the sparse sunlight to shine through.

"It's dark up here," Fuery commented to himself as he covered his mouth incase more dust was present.

He scanned the dusty place and decided to get a better look of the barren attic. Fuery made sure to keep the lighter on as he hoisted himself up onto the creaky wood. Cain pulled his two legs out from the doorway and stood up but had to hunch over so that his head didn't hit the ceiling. The black haired male peered around and found nothing of interest although he wanted to look further since his lighter didn't get much distance.

Every step resulted in a small creak in the wood which made Fuery a bit nervous but he kept on going with all the courage he had in him. He stopped near the middle of the attic and made to look deeper into the darkness and stopped dead. There was a pair of feet which were small but blue and dead. Cain stepped close but with a blink of an eye they were gone. He was left bewildered and wondered if he was just imagining things since he was timid.

Then the noise came. It was a rattling noise of a hoarse voice but it sent immediate chills down the sergeant's spine and he didn't dare look back but there was just something that told him to. He turned around slowly and peered into the white eyes of a dark silhouette of a woman. She had a deathly pale face but everything else was hair and she was in front of his face. That was when Fuery tried to give out a cry but nothing came and the voice just continued as he stepped away from the thing. It towards him and he felt helpless and unable to call for help. The flashlight made her face seem like death itself in its flicker and the black pupils rolled into view as they glared into his own dark hues. Cain's gun dropped out of his other hand and his flashlight went out due to the drop of pressure from his thumb.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Roy spoke out loud.

"He's probably found out how comfortable the beds are and fell asleep on the job," Riza replied sarcastically.

Roy walked over to the front of the stairs and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Fuery come on! We're going to leave and place our stuff in the hotel rooms Havoc is getting us."

There was only silence and Roy grew impatient and tapped his foot on the ground. Then there he came, out of one of the rooms that wasn't visible to from the front of the living room but off to the left. Fuery stopped near the middle of the rails and turned to them with a pale face.

"Leave now," he said in a sedated voice. "Leave before you wind up a victim."

Riza and Roy shot him bewildered looks but he only walked on to the next door which wasn't viewable either. He had such a crooked step that it almost seemed zombie like and his voice, they had never heard it used in such a way. They then watched as a dark silhouette like creature walked across the stairway. Both of them watched wide eyed as it paused and turned towards them with its death like eyes and then it disappeared into the room Cain had gone into. There was a shut of the door and then nothing.

"What… Fuery!" Roy yelled up in panic and then came the bloodcurdling scream of Fuery which was cut off seconds later.

Riza bolted towards the stairs but was caught by Roy who was trembling but held a firm grip. She had tears welling up in her face even though she herself was unaware of them. Her weapon was held tight in her hands and she struggled against Mustang but he didn't let go of her.

"Let me go!" She screamed out at him with such fierceness that Roy almost did due to shock.

"We have to go… now!" Roy replied with urgency in his voice.

"No! Let me go and I will kill it," Riza commanded, tears stinging her face.

"It'll come down and I doubt it'll be affected by our bullets," Roy tried to say calmly but he knew that terror was held in his voice.

Riza said nothing else but looked down as if ashamed as Roy ushered her out in a hurry. They were both greeted with the cool evening air but they didn't stop to sniff the flowers around. Both figures raced across the pathway and towards a yellow taxi that fortunately came by them. Roy stopped it and they both hurried in.

"Kawasaki hotel please," Roy stated but it came out as a shaky command.

Riza said nothing but tried to hold in her salt tears but found it hard since some had already attacked her cheeks. She knew Cain was dead and she was going to avenge his death. There was nothing that was going to stop her unless it was death itself. Her right hand wiped away the small balls of water which started to roll down her left cheek and she didn't look towards Roy. Perhaps Roy had saved them from that thing but she felt she had a chance to take it down and tear it to shreds.

**AN**: I've always been a fan of FMA and the Grudge and decided to mix them together and Huzzah! Here it is. If you all have an idea then please share and I'll put it into consideration. There will be more characters added soon.

I know that this was a short story but bear with me, I had little time and please, no flames. Well thanks for taking time to read this and I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. Till next time this is Naomi.


	2. In Over Their Heads

**AN:** Chapter two is up now. Hope you like it.

**In Over Their Heads**

Riza listened to Roy calling Havoc up about meeting them in the lobby with their keys. She also listened to him tell Jean that they would be one man down and that he would explain it later. The first lieutenant straightened herself up as best she could but her eyes gave herself away. She refused to shed anymore tears in front of the colonel. Her mind went back to that thing that had attacked Cain and probably killed him. He could still be alive but thanks to Roy they couldn't be sure of it.

Roy looked over to his lieutenant after hanging up the phone and started to say, "Havoc is going to meet us…"

Riza interrupted him for once in all her career, "in the lobby. I know."

Mustang's face held a second of shock but he gave a nod after catching himself. He didn't know how to comfort her but felt that he had saved them from that serial killer. The state alchemist did have an idea that this was going to be one mission that may just be out of their league. Roy watched as their hotel came into view and they parked near the entrance.

Havoc could be seen sitting in the lobby with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Roy paid the cab driver the amount due and opened his door to get out. He walked around the other side but Riza had already opened her door and departed from the cab. Mustang watched as she strode into the hotel's entrance to go meet up with Havoc and get her key. He could tell that she was having a hard time but Ishbal should've been a large eye-opener. Although they hadn't really lost a close friend such as the lovable Cain Fuery, so this would be the first time but it could prepare her for another time.

"Thanks again," thanked Roy who had waved the taxi driver goodbye and headed towards the hotel.

He noticed Riza already leaving for the elevator and looked over to see Havoc looking towards her with a puzzled expression. This would surely be a long night for Riza. Roy walked slowly towards the hotel doors and opened them easily. He was soon greeted by his second lieutenant who was now holding out Roy's hotel room card keys. They were taken up and Roy looked down to see that he had room 12D.

"They didn't have rooms on the same floor since it seems that everyone's kind of vacationing here, sorry," Havoc reported.

"Its okay, come with me," Roy sighed. "There's something I must tell you…"

-+-

Riza was in the elevator and tried to keep herself from just bawling since her human side started to kick in. She was trying to keep true to her military self but it was failing horribly. The female lieutenant leaned against the elevator watching as the floor numbers grew higher. She happened to have room 15E since it was her choice. As the elevator stopped she stepped out and scanned the room numbers for her door. There was a noise behind her but it was more like a cat's hiss.

Riza turned around just in time to see the shape of a small bluish boy who opened his mouth wide to utter the noise. She gave a jump of surprise and whipped out her gun but the elevator door closed. The lieutenant stood there for a few more seconds to make sure it didn't open again. Thankfully it didn't but how did that boy end up in the elevator without her knowing he was in there?

She gave a small sigh of worry but headed towards her room briskly in hopes of not encountering the boy again. The blonde haired woman found her door number and opened it up to let herself in. Her heart beat had sped up ever since that noise had come into her ears. Riza still heard it in her mind and the more she thought about it the more disturbing it became.

-+-

Havoc couldn't quite show the same emotions as Riza and Roy since he hadn't been there to see it but he was indeed affected by it. From what Roy had said about the matter made Jean think if he even knew his poor friend was dead. Mustang had forbidden him to go to the house though which surprised him even more. Although why would he want to go anyways? It probably had death written all over its old wooden boards.

Still, there was always that thought about going over to it and to see if he could find the body of his friend. He watched as Roy head towards the elevator and decided to accompany him to his room and then leave for his own. The next day will most likely prove to be more difficult than the next. Although when the other troops come in then perhaps things would be easier. Ed and Al would be here in a matter of days but not before the other soldiers sent from Easter HQ.

Roy pressed the down button on the elevator and waited a minute or two but the doors didn't open up to him. He grew impatient but his only reply was an error report from the elevator. There was a small groan and the black haired male turned to look over towards the door that led to the stairs. He noticed that Havoc also followed his gaze and gave a groan of his own.

"There's nothing wrong with more exercise," Roy finally commented.

"I suppose not," Havoc replied reluctantly.

The two males headed towards the door that led to the stairway and once the reached the railing, both looked up. It was like a kaleidoscope in a way and it was one hell of a journey up. This observation received another groan from Havoc but Roy already started his journey up. Jean gave a frown and followed reluctantly.

Mustang gave a grunt after ten flights of stairs and gripped the railing to help balance him and to give him something to hold on to. He thought back to when the elevator was working and how Riza was the last one to take it. She didn't have anything to do with it… did she? Roy looked down towards a panting Havoc and gave a smirk.

"Too much for your lungs isn't it?" Roy teased and received a glare from his subordinate.

The colonel only had two more levels to go and he was at his floor level. He gave a sigh of accomplishment as he came across the door that had the number twelve on it. Roy turned back to see Havoc who had lost his cigarette on the earlier levels of the stairs but didn't seem to do much more than pant.

"I have one more to go and that's it," Jean commented, knowing what the question from Roy might be.

"Okay then, good night," the state alchemist stated and headed into the door with twelve over it and towards his room.

Roy could hear his friend going up the stairs in a sloppy kind of manner but it was night and what could you do about it? He looked around the doors for his room number and it was the second door on the right.

"Now that's what I'm talking about… is that the elevator?" he asked himself as he looked towards the piece of machinery that was indeed working now.

The black haired male gave a sigh and used his key to unlock the door and let himself in. He wondered whether or not to call Riza but decided to do it the next day. What he needed now was a well earned shower and rest. That is exactly what he did.

Havoc on the other hand had a tough time about finding his room which happened to be 13 M. He gave a frown and walked around investigating the other dorms only to find his room the last in the whole hallway. His hand inserted the key into the dorm but there was a sudden scream which seemed barely audible but it was heard above him. He looked up towards the ceiling half-expecting to find out the source but there was nothing more.

His gaze turned towards the glass that showed the busy city and walked towards it. The window was large and could be mistaken as the wall of the end of the hallway. Havoc placed his hands in his pockets as he paired out into the shining city before him. Then the thought of going to the house came through his mind but he immediately ruled that one out. His gaze shifted back towards his room and he headed in.

-+-

Riza coughed into the sink and new strands of black hair were spat out. What seemed to be a simple task as brushing her teeth now turned disastrous? Her hands gripped the edge of the sink to stabilize herself. Her hues stared at the small collection of black strands that had come from her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach and upon looking up in the mirror, something was behind her. Her eyes widened as a voice rattling noise started. The lieutenant turned around quickly but there was nothing behind her. Hawkeye's chest heaved deeply and her heart raced at that moment.

"It was nothing," Riza muttered to herself but in fact she was shaking.

At that point, everything started to intensify. Why had she screamed at the hair coming out of her mouth in the first place though?

'It wasn't there to begin with and it matched the looks of that murderer,' Riza thought to herself.

The blonde haired woman tried her best to control herself but it was easier to say than to do. She gave a cry as that weird feeling came upon her again. Her grip tightened once more over the sink and she coughed again. This time it came out harder and more painful. Riza's throat ached as the substance came up and out into her mouth. She coughed out more of the black hair and noticed that the mob of it in her sink started to move now. Some of it had landed on her blue silken pajama gown.

"No," the blonde managed to say after she once again was free of the hair.

She let go of the sink and her eyes now widened in horror as the black hair in the sink started to mold itself into something. Then it started to raise, along with the start of that noise, that irritating yet warning voice. Riza watched as the thing started to take the form of a head and she could see it's face start to materialize right in front of her.

She stepped back and whipped out her weapon, shooting bullets into the thing's head. The bullets hit on target but all they did was cause wounds which bled but it didn't stop the creature from growing. Riza didn't want to turn her back on this thing but she also didn't want to stick around. The lieutenant took her chance and ran out of her bathroom, out of her door, and into the hallway. With the noise of that rattling noise still in her head, Riza bolted down the hallway towards the elevator.

She rapidly pressed the down button, her gun in her right hand and her left pressing the button. Hawkeye's breathing became quick and rapid and she gave a couple of cries out as the elevator didn't seem to work. Riza took no time to run straight towards the stairways. She reached the railing and looked down and then up. That was when she immediately became frightened. The lights above and below her were going out, and fast! She raced downstairs hoping to reach the other level in hopes of getting away from that thing.

Her heart pounded as the last light that seemed to be on was the floor she was on. Riza was breathing heavily as she forced the door open just in time as the last light went out. Her face turned behind her to see the door starting to shut with the face she had seen earlier. That noise was louder and to Hawkeye's horror a pale blue hand had grabbed her left ankle. Riza fell to the ground with a thud on her back.

"Let me go!" Riza screamed as she shot bullets at the humanoid's face and wrist.

It didn't work and soon the rattling noise came. That very noise sent chills down Hawkeye's spine and she tried to shoot another bullet into its already bleeding face but the next sound put the blonde haired woman into terror and panic. The gun gave a clicking noise as all the bullets were used up. Riza's body was now shaking and she tried to kick at the blue skinned face but it was soon grabbed as well. This creature held a firm grip on both ankles and started to pull Riza into the darkness ever so slowly.

"No, stop," she sobbed finally.

The lieutenant had never displayed this type of emotion before but it was like she knew it was the end of her life. She watched as the face lowered itself to her eye level and the smell of putrid flesh entered her nostrils. Her heart beat faster to the point of near heart attack it would seem. Riza tossed the gun at the mutilated face but it only went past her into the never ending darkness.

Then the rattling noise was louder than ever and her eyes were so close. Hawkeye's legs were now into the darkness but the angered spirit didn't cease to pull her in but it wasn't a fast motion. Riza made to pull herself out with her hands trying to grip the carpet but they couldn't find anything to grab hold of. Her breathing became radical and her bright hues were shaking.

Fresh, hot tears were now brimming under her eyes as her waist was in the darkness. Riza could feel the black hair finding its way around her legs and bare feet. Hawkeye wanted to push the door closed so that she could just end it but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. The lieutenant decided to try her luck and gave out a loud sob.

'I'm sorry Colonel,' Riza thought as the hair wrapped its way around her hands and arms now.

**AN:** Hmm, to make Riza die or not. What do you all think? I think it may be too early but oh well.

Sorry if it's not scary enough, I try to make it that way but describing something in words is kind of hard. Well this is a quick update even though it's early in the morning. 2 AM to be exact. Hope you all liked this one. Once again, this is brought to you by Naomi.


	3. Comfort

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**Comfort**

Riza stared coldly into the eyes of the apparition like creature and felt its hair over her cheeks. It appeared blurry in her vision since tears rolled down her cheeks and they didn't improve her vision but made it worse. Her breathing rate started to slow down but it was still rapid. She was just going to except the fact that this thing was going to kill her.

Then a loud noise interrupted her thoughts and the abomination's head gave a freaky twitch. Its skin twisted as if there was no muscle tissue to keep it in place. Riza could tell that there was a new bullet hole in its head but it hadn't come from her. Her hope was raised as she decided to take this time to try and crawl away. She shook her body to get out of the being's grasp.

Another rain of bullets fell over the revenant, Riza then heard the sound of a snap and the whole stairway lit up in flames. The supernatural being writhed and let go of the female it had in her grip. Hawkeye felt the hair around her loosen and she used her free feet to scurry away from the door. Her chest was falling up and down at a slower pace as she was relieved of the wretched black locks.

"Are you okay?" came a familiar voice behind her.

Roy stood in the doorway of the stairway in only his black silken boxers and white gloves. He noticed his first lieutenant on the ground in a radical state and knew that whatever had attacked Cain was now here to attack them. It definitely wasn't human and from how Riza looked, it wasn't going down that easily. He then looked up towards his other lieutenant who was still in his military garb.

The black haired male made his way towards Riza and kneeled down next to her. She was trying to straighten herself up but when the realization of near death came to her it only made her shake. Riza could feel Roy beside her and leaned against him, crying into his toned chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her in comfort and Havoc had a clueless facial expression.

The second lieutenant lowered his weapon and couldn't help but feel left out. What was that thing pulling Riza in though? He could hear Roy comforting Riza with soothing words and how everything will be okay. Havoc edged his way towards the stairway and opened the door wider to see if he could get a better look without having to step out of the hallway.

The lights were on and there didn't seem to be anything out of the usual, which was odd since there was no evidence of the colonel's fire techniques and no bullet holes in the wall adjacent to him. He stepped out into stairways and turned his head left and right. Nothing.

"Don't go out there!" Roy shouted towards Havoc.

"There's nothing out here," Havoc replied as he stepped back into the hallway.

"I say we just go ahead and go back to our rooms," Roy started to say but Riza clung to him and kept her head onto his chest.

"Don't leave me please," she begged.

"I wont, you can stay with me until we find a way to end this," Roy whispered back to her.

He picked up his shaky lieutenant bridal style and headed towards the hallway. The flame alchemist felt his heart race as he walked out into the stairway. What was to become of Havoc then? Would he be attacked but there had to be some kind of connection to these occurrences. Riza continued to hold on to Roy and refused to let go. She felt safe in his arms and that was all that mattered now.

Havoc walked out behind them and watched as Roy headed down the stairs to his own room's level. He leaned over the railings to make sure they reached it safely. Once they headed in, Jean took another look and found everything to be exactly as it was before the incident. He headed back towards his room to perform his usual night time routine.

Roy walked down the hallway and soon wound up in front of his room. He noticed that his door was left open and thought back to if he had left it that way. Mustang knew he did after thinking about him rushing out after hearing his lieutenant yell out. The colonel opened his door further with his back to allow further entry. After a couple of steps in, Roy shut the door with his right foot and turned back to see if he had indeed shut it.

"You're going to be safe with me," Roy reassured her as he made his way towards his bed.

"I know," Riza replied after giving him a weak smile.

He turned off all the lights except for the lamp near his bed. Roy lay her down in his bed and tucked her in. She looked up at him with panic filled eyes as he headed towards the couch. Riza didn't want him to leave her alone, even if he was just a few yards away. From her last encounter, that being could probably pop out and attack either one of them while they were sleeping.

"Roy, if you don't mind…" Riza started and wondered how she would phrase her words so that it didn't come out wrong but Roy understood.

"Sure," he replied and turned around to head back to the bed.

He settled into the space beside her on the bed and pulled the covers over them both. Riza had turned off the light with a quick twist of the knob. She settled back and looked over into caring onyx eyes. Riza turned around knowing that she was going to be safe. Her body twitched as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. She could feel the warmth of his body on her back and his face close to the back of her neck.

Roy rested his cheek on her neck and his chin touching her slender shoulder. He had taken a chance, but she didn't mind it one bit. His eyes shut as he knew that she was safe and alive in his arms. Soon his breathing grew into a rhythmic beat as his chest fell up and down in a steady motion.

Riza gave a grin and knew it would be safe to sleep now. Her eyes shut, closing beneath them her bright hazel hues. She could feel the heat of his and her body together and felt comforted by it. They were close now and nothing would pull them apart. Riza felt herself fall to sleep but in the arms of the man she held affection for.

**AN**: Wow, I have one reviewer who's really starting to freak me out. Stalker! Oh well, I'm glad you're enthused about the story sessygirl or however you spell it.

I kept Riza alive for you all. She is too cool to die. Well anyways, hoped you liked the fluff in this chapter. It probably won't be the last. This isn't meant to be a scary chapter but the next one will be.

Till next time, this is Naomi.


End file.
